


in sunlight

by dabs_to_exo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways, I am tired, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Stony - Freeform, and he needs a hug, meddling jarvis, tony shouldnt drink that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabs_to_exo/pseuds/dabs_to_exo
Summary: KAY so first off if you recognize this fic, that is because I posted it AGES ago, and for some reason it was deleted in like... a week. Now I feel ready to post it again. fingers crossed I don't lose it this time!! (I probably deleted it on accident or something who knows)ANYWAYS angsty brunette gets dumped instead of engaged like he planned but it's all okay because he gets some star-spangled booty courtesy of his robot butler dude... hold on for this one kiddos...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Pepper leaves Tony, taking his impulse control but his unhealthy coping mechanisms still remain...

The lights were all on in the big beautiful beach house, illuminating a couple, standing in the common room holding hands. The ginger-haired woman was tense, face turned away, as the dark-haired gruff man looked at her intently as she began to talk.   
"I have never loved you so much..." Pepper says, her eyes blurred by her tears, "but Tony, I don't love you like this..." Her speech drops off as she looks down at hers and Tony's entwined fingers, and the opened proposal box on the table beside them. The humble ring sat between two plush cushions, reflecting small squares of dazzling light onto the red polished wood.   
Tony swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "I thought that's what happens, after 3 years of dating, was I wrong?"   
Pepper closes her eyes, forcing a tear to drop out of each. Her voice gradually raised as she said, "Tony... I just can't. I can't be your trophy wife, I can't be your caretaker anymore, I can’t keep waiting for you to come home, I can't stand being-" her eyes flicked open, and met Tony's hard gaze.   
"Being what exactly, Pepper?"  
"Being with you Tony!! I can't take it anymore, you drive me up the wall! Between worrying about when you come home from missions and if you are safe to all of your stupid gadgets and shit!!" She was yelling, then she paused, and with a deep breath, she says back in her calm business voice, "that's actually why I came here tonight. I'm leaving."  
A small oh, was all that Tony said. Pepper pulled away, their hands finally unraveling.   
That night, Tony sat in his makeshift bar, and nursed some scotch as Pepper collected her possessions. He enjoyed the burning sensation in his throat and it kept his eyes from watering as he listened to the click-clack of Pepper’s heels on the floor upstairs.. Pepper came down the stairs from their formerly shared room, carrying a large overnight bag on her shoulders. She didn't say anything until just before she left, saying a "goodbye, Tony. I'll see you at work." Without turning to look back, she walked out the door.   
As soon as the door closed with a click, Tony threw his glass against the wall, shattering it, and slugged from his bottle.   
"Sir?" Jarvis asks, his voice abnormally loud and echoing in the room.   
"Don't." Tony turned from the door and stared out the large window behind him, at the sun creeping behind the dark blue ocean.   
"I was simply going to say you have a meeting with the other avengers in the morning so... Drink easy sir." There was a hint of pity in Jarvis's voice, and it only pissed Tony off more. He did not remember programming pity into Jarvis. He listened to Peppers car start then pull out of his driveway, and he set his jaw.   
After draining the bottle, he looked down at the ring. Bitterness filled his heart and he threw the bottle at the coffee table where the still opened proposal box sat, then he grabbed another bottle and went down to his garage, the proposal ring left forgotten in the coffee tables shattered remains.   
"Jarvis, put on my music," Tony commanded, plopping down in his chair after a sudden fit of dizziness. He rubbed his face roughly, and hit his head against the face of his desk repeatedly. He started laughing, out of the blue and slightly maniacally, out of sheer frustration and pain.,   
Tony spent the entire night in his garage, blacking out in his computer chair, not even halfway through his bottle. 

"Tony?" Steve called. It was the morning after, and Jarvis had allowed Steve into Tony's house, and Steve carefully stepped around the destroyed main room, glass strewn around the floor and the smell of booze in the air. The early afternoon light was streaming through Tony's windows, and the scattered mess of the room cast long shadows.   
"What happened here?" Steve asked in disbelief.   
"It seems Pepper didn't feel the same way Tony does, captain."   
Steve's gaze found a small black velvet box lying on the ground among the wreck. It was still open, and the ring that belonged to it rested inches beyond its home.   
"Oh," Steve says.   
"Mr. Stark is still down in the lower level car garage captain."  
"Thank you Jarvis."  
Steve made his way down, and saw Tony on the floor, still wearing one of his best suits, close to the chair Steve guessed he fell off of, hand wrapped around a bottle. The bottles lid wasn't attached, and its contents had spilled onto Tony's head and chest. There was also splatters of vomit on his shirt, and one of Tony's hands were wrapped crudely to stop it from bleeding. The usual dark circles under his eyes were more defined than usual, and his face was set in a scowl even in his sleep.   
"Tony..." Steve breathed.   
Steve pulled the man up to a sitting position, and shook his shoulders lightly.   
"Tony, wake up."  
Tony yawned as he woke up, the smell of alcohol attached to his breath. His head immediately began to pound, feeling like it was collapsing on itself. He groaned, and he opened his eyes to see Steve in his face, his bright eyes muddled by confusion.   
"What happened last night Tony?"  
Memories came into Tony's head from the previous night, hurting worse than his headache. Tony groaned and rubbed an eye.   
"You tell me." Tony went to take a sip of the bottle in his hand, until he realized it was empty. He tossed it carelessly behind himself and over his desk, landing with a crack.   
"Tony I'm-" Steve began, until Tony had to roll over to a side and throw up again. "I'm sorry."  
Tony wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, as he forced a smile. "What are you talking about? I've had worse hangovers before."   
Steve's eyebrows knit together, but he dropped the subject. He knew Tony's subtext, and that meant "I'm ignoring the situation until I'm sober completely." or possibly “I’m ignoring this all together.”  
"We have a meeting we're late for, Tony, I came to pick you up." Steve pulled Tony into a standing position, and helped him upstairs the two flights of stairs to his room.   
"Let's take my baby to work today, eh cap?" Tony says, pulling out a key from his pocket and tossing it to Steve. "I'm going to go change."  
Steve waited patiently outside of Tony's room after he closed the door, fidgeting with the key in his hand, still warm from Tony's body. 

In his bathroom, Tony's hands were shaking as he pulled out a prescription bottle, and took 2 tablets. He dropped one pill and then knocked over his water glass trying to get the pill.  
"Stupid-- fucking--" Tony said angrily at himself. He looked in the mirror and thought, "no wonder she didn't want to be with me. I look like a mess." He took a deep breath as he put on his favorite suit and once he was downstairs and in the driver's seat of his car, he slicked back his hair. He pulled a box of mints from the cup holder and popped two, just as he had with his pills. He then turned to Steve in the passenger seat and put on his most dashing smile.   
"How do I look?"  
Something in Steve's blue eyes softened as he said, "better."

Partway through the meeting, Tony fell asleep.   
"What ails the Man of Iron?" Thor asked, leaning over the table with interest.   
The entire table focused on the sleeping man, and he gave them a small snore in response.   
"Long night of drinking, if I know Tony," Clint said, smiling and sharing a knowing smile with Natasha.   
Fury became very livid and he prepared to yell.  
"Fury, Fury no-" Steve said standing up.   
"Then wake him up! I don’t call these meetings for fun!!" Fury barked.   
Tony lifted his head groggily, and flipped Fury off before putting his head back down.   
Bruce brought Tony a small cup of coffee with a weak smile, sliding the cup over to the sleeping man before sitting back in his own seat. 

The rest of the meeting, Tony slept, no one bothering him and him not bothering the others, minus a few occasional snores. The meeting was over after dark, and Steve elected to take Tony home. He had a date with a wonderful woman named Celia soon, so Steve was a little rushed to get Tony home and in bed.  
Steve took Tony into the house, careful not to wake him, carrying him into the house and upstairs to his room, laying him down onto his bed. Steve turned to leave but Tony grabbed his arm.   
"Pepper-" he mumbled.   
Steve froze, and didn't draw back from Tony's grasp.   
"I'm so glad you're here," Tony says, his eyes still closed but his mouth in a smile.  
Steve's heart was aching as he watched Tony pull his hand to his lips to give it a kiss. His lips were rough and warm, and his touch made Steve feel heated.   
"I had the worst nightmare-" his eyes opened to look at Steve, and his eyes widened. Steve had never seen Tony actually cry, but he saw tears rise in the man’s eyes. The soft moonlight shining on Tony’s face only emphasized the drops as they rolled down his face.   
"Fuck," Tony breathed, his face full of shame.   
Steve found himself leaning down to kiss Tony's forehead, the only affectionate thing Steve could think to do, something his mom did to him when he was sick.   
When he pulled back, Tony's eyes were closed again, his brow twisted. Steve found Tony's hand wrapped around his, no longer around his wrist. Steve didn't have the heart to pull away, so he sat on the edge to Tony's bed, and pulled out his cellphone.   
"Cecilia? I'm sorry it's so late, but I have to cancel our date tonight." Steve typed with his free hand.   
The reply was almost instant, and very cold. "I expected as much. Goodbye Steve."  
Steve pocketed his phone, and spent a few minutes looking at Tony. He looked younger in his sleep this time, the bags under his eyes lighter, and his face relaxed. His long eyelashes created shadows on his cheeks. His hair was smushed down in places and in others fluffed up, making him look like a disgruntled college student.   
"Captain?" Jarvis asks quietly.   
"Yeah?" Steve whispers.   
"I can set up a ride home for you-"   
"If it's alright I'll stay here." Steve says.   
"That," Jarvis says, "is something I know Mr. Stark wouldn't mind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which things get... awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a shorter chapter sorry lmao

"Good morning." Tony says, his hand rubbing Peppers bare back, which was wider than he remembered. And warmer. And more muscular.   
"Morning." Peppers voice was gruff, and that was when Tony realized it wasn't Pepper next to him, but Steve.   
"Ugh. Why are you here?" Tony asks, turning onto his back.   
Steve turned his head to look at Tony, and squinted his eyes at him. The diffused light made Steve look tanner than normal, and Tony surprisingly found himself preferring Steve in his bed over Pepper.  
"You don’t remember? You passed out hungover at the meeting," Steve grumbles, "and you wouldn't let me leave once I dropped you off here."  
"Remind me to thank myself later then."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, nothing."   
Steve turned onto his back, and sat himself up, looking around the room, and out the window. Tony propped himself up on his elbow and checked out Steve. His skin was smooth, with small freckles scattered on his back. In the position he was in, some of Steve's ribs were barely visible on his side.   
"Sir," Jarvis says, jolting Tony out of his trance-like state, "you have a meeting with Colonel Rhodes today in an hour."  
Tony rolled over, so that he was resting his head on Steve's knee.   
"Not one for boundaries, are you?" Steve asked rhetorically.   
Seeming not to hear Steve, Tony said, "aww Jarvis. On a scale of one to ten, how bad would it be if I cancelled?"  
"Colonel may be extremely angry, the two of you have been planning this meeting for 2 weeks." Jarvis replied.   
"So a 7?"  
"More likely an 9 sir."  
Tony let out a barking laugh. "It seems I'll have to go." He looked up at Steve, and he asked, "so are you going to wait here for me?"  
Steve looked down at Tony, surprised. "Uh? Why?"  
Tony broke eye contact, instead looking at the clock on his wall, suddenly very interested in the seconds hand ticking. "Well- I just- I don't want to be alone...."   
Steve bit back his cold comment, and said, "that would work, yeah. I’m free, I'll stay."  
Tony almost leaped out of bed, and had grabbed a suit that was lying on his desk chair.   
"Must be going then!" He says, ripping down the stairs.   
Jarvis was in Tony's ear, saying "I arranged one of your jets to take you sir, it's the only way to arrive on schedule."   
"Gotcha. Make sure Steve is alright today, alright? He's the priority."   
"Sir?"  
"What is it?"  
"Are you... 'rebounding' on Steve? I can tell you have feelings for the captain."  
"It's not so much a rebound, Jarvis, it's an improbable realization that was brought to life by awful circumstances. I don’t know what will happen."  
"There is a chance that he is--"  
"Never mind what he is, Jarvis. I'm suppressing it."  
"Like you are with Pepper?"  
"Yes, Jarvis, leave it."

"I'm glad to see you alive, Tony!" Rhodes says, clapping Tony on his arm and pulling him into a hug after Tony made his way off his jet. Rhodes looked Tony in his eyes over his aviators, and asked, "you actually don't look hungover today?"   
"Yep Rhodey, that was yesterday. Today I am slightly buzzed on the two glasses of champagne I drank on the way here."  
Rhodes face darkens as he asks, "I heard about Pepper. I'm sorry Tony, are you going to be okay?"  
Tony suddenly pulled back slightly from Rhodes and looked him hard in the eyes. "Is that why you asked about me being hungover?" Realizing his statement was more serious than his usual self, he finishes with a smile and a wink as he turns away from Rhodes to go inside his base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony says thank you, Steve plays housewife, and Jarvis meddles in the plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone enjoys this

Steve stood in the empty kitchen as he finally pulled a shirt on over his head. It was a gray tee of Tony's, but somehow it fit Steve just fine.   
"What would you like to do today, captain?" Jarvis asked.   
"Uh..." Having no idea what to do, Steve thought for a moment or two. "I was thinking I could make Tony and I dinner, because it's apparent-" Steve says while picking up a takeout bag to emphasize his point- "that he's mostly been eating out."  
"That sounds like a splendid idea captain!" Jarvis says, and lead him to a small desk computer. "Just search up whatever recipe and I will have the food delivered fresh!"   
"Thank you, Jarvis, but I can just go out and buy them on my own," Steve says, hoping to not offend the program.   
"Delightful idea." 

Steve went to the closest grocery store, and spent a few hours with one of Jarvis's earpieces in his ear, telling him the ingredients as he went. He stopped at a small cafe and relaxed a while, texting Natasha as he finished off a cup of coffee. Once paid and returned to Tony's home, Steve started cooking, something nice to keep his mind off things. As usual, it didn't necessarily help. His mind, as always when he was alone, drifted to dark things. Several things floated through his mind, Tony, Pepper, Hydra, serums, broken glass, Bucky's eyes, drinking, ice, red lipstick, dead, dead, dead. His ears were suddenly ringing with the screams of fallen soldiers, machine guns shooting and bombs exploding. His nose was clogged with the smell of gunpowder and metallic blood and when he looked down at his hands he could've sworn they were covered in it.   
Steve had been chopping lettuce and hasn't realized he had cut the cutting board open.   
"Captain?" Jarvis's voice actually sounded concerned, something that Steve didn't consider to be in his program.   
With a shaky breath, Steve says, "I'm ok."  
Steve took comfort in twisting his head to touch his nose to his shoulder, taking in the heavy scent of Tony and his usual cologne, forgetting the smells of gunpowder and blood.   
Steve asked Jarvis to play some music, 40's and under, hoping it would help. After about ten minutes, Steve successfully suppressed his thoughts, swaying his head to the beat. 

"Steve? I'm home," Tony says, coming inside the main door and smelling spices in the air. "What's going on?" He closed the door and locked it, before kicking his shoes off.   
Tony followed the smell into the kitchen, where Steve stood above a hot stove. Looking over at Tony, Steve smiled widely, telling him, "I thought I'd make dinner."   
"How sweet," Tony replied with only a hint of sarcasm as he made his way upstairs. Once there, he changed into a tee and jeans, and padded back downstairs.   
"Is that my shirt?" Tony asked, looking skeptically at Steve, pointing at the shirt that fit Steve excruciatingly well.   
"Yeah, I'm sorry, there was nothing else to wear," Steve chuckled, not taking his eyes off his work.   
Steve had made two plates, but having no kitchen table he left them on the counter, asking Tony, "where do we sit?"   
"Ah, let's sit on the couch, I guess. Want a beer?"   
Steve nodded, thanking Tony. Steve took the plates to the couch and set the plates on the adjacent coffee table. Tony shortly joined him, passing him a cold glass bottle and popping open his own on the edge of the table. He plopped down and switched on the tv before looking down at his plate. There was sliced and spiced chicken, mixed vegetables under a thick gravy, and a large pile of mashed potatoes.   
"This looks delicious Steve," Tony says.   
Having already taken a large bite off his plate, Steve swallowed before replying, "thanks, Jarvis helped me with it though."  
There was an almost awkward silence with nothing but the noise of the tv filling the room. The news was on, and the white light casted shadows under Steve's cheekbones.   
"Thank you," Tony says, staring at Steve, still not having taken a bite out of his meal, but sitting it on his legs, feeling it warm his thighs.  
Steve met Tony's eyes in almost surprise, but then smiled again, nudging Tony's shoulder with his own, saying simply, "eat."   
Tony did, and it was easily the best meal he had had in weeks. The chicken was moist and very spicy, and the vegetables just screamed out flavor. Mashed potatoes were Tony's favorite food already, so they needed nothing special to make him eat every last bite. 

When the plates were clean and the beers was drained, Steve began to get up and take care of the dishes.   
"Where should these go, Tony?" Steve asked, holding up the bottles so Tony could see.   
"Ah we have a recycle bin outside, I guess. Want me to take them?" Tony offered, beginning to stand.   
"Nah I got it Tony." Steve said, waving a hand in dismissal.   
Outside, while searching for the recycle bin in the partial darkness, Steve heard in his ear,"Captain, I have to tell you something." Steve jerked, before realizing I was Jarvis, from the earpiece Steve had forgotten to take out.   
Steve asked "what is it, Jarvis?" as he found the bin and set the bottles inside.   
"I do not want Tony getting hurt any farther and so I must warn you that- don't go inside yet Steve I am not supposed to be telling you this-" Jarvis spoke hurriedly, and Steve stood outside the door, looking up at the night sky, listening intently.   
"It seems that Tony has-- romantic feeling towards you," Jarvis began and Steve became very confused, "I do not want you to lead him on if that is what you are doing, and I like you captain, more than I liked Pepper. But I love Tony, captain, he is like a friend to me. And he should not have to get hurt in such a mortal way. I beg of you, unless you feel the same way do not lead him on."  
"Wait," Steve said, holding one hand up and scratching his head with the other, "so Tony is, uh, in love with me? Is that what you're saying?"  
"He is beginning to, yes."  
Steve sighs, and rubbed an eye. "I guess... I'll leave in the morning then."  
"So do you not feel the same?"  
"I'm more concerned about me hurting him than my own feelings Jarvis. Even if I did feel the same way towards him, I would probably only end up hurting him in the end."  
Jarvis hummed in acknowledgement.   
"But yes, I feel the same way, I believe." Steve says, before stepping back into the house.   
The last thing Jarvis said to Steve was, in a hushed voice, "I believe you should go for it, then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our boys have a sleepover and then set up a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGET LONG ELOQUENT STORIES WE GO SHORT AND POORLY WRITTEN AND WE DIE LIKE MEN

Tony had planned tell Steve about the guest bed but by the time he remembered to Steve was already in his bed. Of course Tony didn't have the heart to tell him about the spare room then. All he did was turn off the light and toss himself down next to Steve.   
"Goodnight," Steve half-whispers.   
"G'night," Tony mumbled in response.   
They kept a respectable distance from each other, but friendly enough that Steve could feel the heat radiating off Tony's skin, and that his arm brushed against Tony's. Steve was drowning in the smell of Tony's cologne, as if he had sprayed it everywhere but Steve knew he only put it on his wrists. His room held no hints of Peppers existence, it seemed more like Steve had lived with Tony for three years, with his shirt on top of Tony's on the ground, abandoned by the bed.   
Steve didn't sleep for the first half hour, he just spent his time looking at Tony in the partial darkness. 'Is he really ‘into’ me? How? Why? Will he ever tell me himself? Will we ever lie in his bed and be closer than this? I really enjoy his company and I'd like to try a relationship but what if it ruins our friendship… and him and Pepper… that was so recent.' Steve overthought everything until he finally passed out, his eyes burning.   
That night, Steve had his usual recurring dream. He was in the old bar him and the guys from the army loved, and Peggy was on the dancefloor. She was in her usual stark red, and she smiled largely, crinkling her nose like she always did, and held her arms out to him. Steve spared no time in crossing the room to her. As soon as he held her close however, he couldn't see it as much as he felt it, but Peggy morphed. Suddenly, Steve was dancing with Tony, his eyes no longer baggy, but bright and crinkled at the sides from smiling. They were in a large room made of glass, where outside the sunset was a light purple with hues of pink. Tony's hands were warm and he matched Steve's pace easily. Steve said something he couldn't remember, and saw Tony toss his head back in jovial laughter, then lean forward to kiss Steve, his eyes closing. Steve's lips were about to brush Tony's when Steve woke up with a start. It was dark still, so he quickly fell asleep again, this time in a deep and dreamless sleep.   
In the morning, Tony woke up with a thick arm across his chest, tanned lightly with fine blond hairs. He looked to his side and there Steve slept, his eyes closed still, face relaxed. Tony couldn't help but to raise a hand to run through Steve's tousled hair, and shift onto his side to face Steve head on. Steve woke slowly, his eyes half opening drowsily then closing again, drifting back to sleep for a few seconds, opening again and upon seeing Tony's face, Steve broke into a small smile. The captain almost looked shy, and they said nothing while they readjusted closer and wrapped each other in their arms. Their legs tangled, and Tony's scraggly beard scratched lightly at Steve's chest, while Steve buried himself in Tony's hair. Tony listened to Steve's steady heartbeat, slow and calm from sleep, making Tony feel drowsy again. Steve found himself pressing yet another kiss on Tony's head.   
"What am I doing?" Both of the men asked themselves mentally.   
Steve was the first one to speak. "I think I'll be going home today." Casually talking while they were so intimately close, Steve felt like half of an old married couple.   
A twinge of pain went through Tony's chest, and he asked, "why?"  
"It's just... best."  
Tony could feel anxiety in his stomach, wanting to grasp this moment tighter, to pull Steve in as close as possible and tell him how he felt, but instead he asked, "could you go to dinner with me tonight?"  
Steve pulled his head back a bit to look Tony in the eyes. "Why?"  
"I just had a reservation and I was going to go with Pep... I thought I'd rather bring you than go alone..." It was a flimsy excuse, and Tony just knew Steve could see right through it.   
"Sure, Tony." 

Later in the morning when the men finally got up, Steve walked with Tony downstairs, and looked at the still undisturbed wreck of Tony's common room that had been forgotten the previous day. The two began wordlessly cleaning, Steve sweeping the glass and Tony picking up the shattered wood. Steve snatched the proposal ring and its box in one hand and passed it to Tony without meeting his gaze. When they had finally finished, Tony called a cab for Steve and merely hugged him tenderly goodbye.   
Steve wasn't used to this 'soft' Tony, this person he only showed Steve. However, Tony was back to his sharp state when he texted Steve after he left.  
"Black tie, I'll pick you up. Dancing shoes, I have a surprise. Later tiger!"   
Steve locked his phone and tossed it onto his bed once he was inside his apartment. He took a quick shower, and sat on the floor of his room for a few minutes, wrapped in a towel.   
"This place is so lonely," Steve said aloud. He remembered back to his family, his mom in their cramped kitchen, singing in Gaelic, some odd melody he couldn't recall completely. He hummed the few bars that he remembered, and then remembered his dad, with a booming voice and strong hands coming home every night and always shouting, "where's my Steve?" Steve looked down at his own hands and found his heart was aching.   
He put on his only suit and tie, and slicked his hair back. He slipped his phone into his pocket, and waited on his apartment balcony. He watched the orange sunset disappear behind the tall city buildings, the wind brushing lightly against his cheek.   
His phone buzzed as Steve began to hear a loud whirring. A... Helicopter?  
"I'm here," was all the text read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we reach the end of one story, and the beginning of a wonderful new one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANTICLIMACTIC ENDING WOOOO STRAP I N LADS

"Hop in!" Tony calls over the noise. The black helicopter was dangerously hovering next to the balcony and Steve took no pause before leaping into the machine.   
"What the hell are we doing?" Steve yells.   
"Language!!" Tony yells back.   
After Steve was buckled in, he put on a spare radio hat and heard Tony continue over the radio, "I told you there was a surprise!"  
They flew in silence over to a really nice looking restaurant.   
"What kind of restaurant has a helicopter pad?" Steve asks.   
"My kind!" Tony replies as the helicopter lands.   
Tony pulled his helmet off and hopped out of the helicopter. He held a hand up to Steve to help him out which Steve didn't need but did not ignore either.   
"Mr and Mrs... Stark?" The receptionist asked confused, looking up at the two men.   
"Somewhat," Tony says, flashing the man his signature smile.   
The man blushed slightly and looked down, and said, "your tables are right this way."   
When they were seated, Tony was looking almost as frazzled as the receptionist, which made Steve's heart melt looking at him. Feeling affectionate, Steve grabbed Tony's hand on the table and gave it a squeeze. Tony expected Steve to leave it at just that but he continued holding it and rubbed his thumb on Tony's hand, sending sparks fly up Tony's arm. Tony swallowed uncomfortably, and tried to think of how he had practiced his speech in the shower.  
The dining room was loud and that gave Tony a boost of confidence, Tony looked Steve directly in the eyes, and he began, "Steve, there are more surprises tonight. The first of which, before we get this party started..."   
Tony took a deep breath, but before he could continue, the men's waitress came by and took their orders, and simultaneously the music started. After they gave their orders, Steve smiled widely, and stood, pulling Tony out onto the dance floor. Steve assumed the leading position, almost shivering when he could feel Tony's warm hand through his suit on his shoulder. Steve stood as close as possible to Tony, and Steve could see the man blushing. Steve pressed their torsos against the others, making Tony's ears redder than his face.   
"People are going to talk!" Tony said, flabbergasted.   
Steve looked in his eyes and smiled. "Since when did you care about what other people think?" He leaned down and whispered into Tony's ear, he was listening to Jarvis, from here on out there was no going back, "I think I might want to do this more often."  
"What?" Tony asked quietly, his breath hot in Steve's ear, while his eyes were darting about the room.   
"More dancing with you. And waking up next to you. And making you food. This-" Steve pulled back to look Tony up and down, "softer Tony is one I've never seen, and I think I might be falling for him."   
Their eyes met, and Tony was at a loss for words, the first time Steve had seen him in such a state, until Tony finally said, "well there goes my first surprise."  
"What's your next one?" Steve asked, grinning until he felt Tony's hands at the back of his head, pulling him down. Tony's fingers wove into Steve's hair, and Steve's arms wrapped around Tony's middle. Their dance stopped as Tony's mouth found Steve, and Tony's lips felt just the same as they had the first night, rough and warm, caressing Steve's lips tenderly.   
Pulling back, Tony looked at Steve through happy and hooded eyes, saying, "that was my last surprise."  
Steve laughed devilishly as he leaned into Tony's ear whispering, "I doubt that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously I didn't write this in but they don't automatically date after this in my head they give Tony ample time to work out his feelings about his breakup with Pep because that was still emotionally damaging and could affect their budding relationship!! and since Steve is an angel of course he gives him all the time he needs and eventually Pep and Tony work things out and become best friends again and Pep is super into him dating Steve and everything is happy in the end.
> 
> anyways thank you for reading this feedback would be great uh I appreciate whoever takes the time to read this


End file.
